


London Calling

by Liala



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Oral, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Smut, Teasing, binding, birthday smutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Evie Frye are taking London by storm, driving the Blighters back and standing for the common people.  Alice, a jack of all trades, takes odd jobs for varying clients and aids Clara O'Dea in supporting the children on London.</p><p>When a job leads her to cross paths with the infamous Jacob Frye, Alice finds herself drawn to him and he to her.</p><p>========<br/>Started playing Syndicate and fell in love with this rogue.  I've decided to go for snapshots of them together (mostly smut orientated) rather than plot based as I'm still working through the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A stolen kiss

“Miss I got the dirt you wanted.” Squeaked the little voice at her side.

  
“Good job Ivan.” She reached inside her trouser pocket retrieving his wage and a sweet.

  
“Thanks Miss!” he chirped running of to his next assignment.

   
London was a mess, the Blighters ruled the streets and greedy capitalists ruled society, it was increasingly difficult for the working man to make a living.  Like cogs in a machine everyone had a place in a greater scheme.  Those who fought were likely to be killed or tortured before death was kind to them.

  
Alice was one such disenfranchised soul, a cog loose in the machine.  Since the murder of her father, she had taken it upon herself to continue his fight, even if it was not in the way he intended.  Tonight was one such night, a request had come in for a target to be eliminated and the bounty would be more than enough to keep her charges safe for a few more weeks.  Every day, every job was just about clawing a few more weeks or days of freedom.  _Everyday you wake up able to make a choice is a victory._

  
Tugging her collar up higher she made a note of the observations made by Ivan and the other urchins and headed towards the Thames docks.  Her silver handled stiletto was heavy in her pocket, pistol strapped to her hip and blade in her boot, as subtle as one could get.  Fog had descended onto the dockside streets, only the braver whores lined the promenade, and she had dodged a few in faked passion in the alleys.  

  
Her target this night was a captain of a barge that was being sponsored by Blighters and according to her informants and client shipped child workers for the foundry and disposed of the dead.  There was no point in killing the lackey’s, they could be replaced, her only option was to dispose of the captain, and get rid of the boat.  Downriver a contact would be waiting to strip the vessel and sell it on within the day.

  
“Step one, get on the boat.  Step two, take out the watchman.  Step three, take out the captain.” She repeated to herself as the dock guards switched for the second time.    
Taking an alternate approach she climbed aboard a neighbouring vessel giving her time to sneak aboard undetected.  Four guards patrolled the top deck, rotating every 10 minutes.  Stiletto in hand she jammed the knife between his vertebrae tossing his helpless body into the rolling waves.  Following the rotation she eliminated the second guard nearest the hold, slipping inside she was greeted by the unwashed faces of children.

  
“Miss! Hel-” one moved to call and she silenced him with a gloved hand.  

  
“I swear I am here to get you all to safety, but I need you to be quiet.” The little boy nodded in response. "Scream if a guard should approach."

  
Continuing forward she reached the inner cabin, the absence of the Blighter's lackey's gave her the sickening feeling that the children were just the human shield to soak up damage meant for him.  Fucking coward.  The man was a walking mass of fat and muscle, unlike other members of the gang he had clearly avoided their training.  Crouching by the doorway she listened for further sounds of thugs, shoulders hunched, the familiar tension and anticipation running through her veins.

  
“Fucking Rooks stealing all of our resources, got the Templars breathing down my neck.” She assumed the gruff voice was the captain’s.

  
“Well the boss wants the kids delivered by dawn and then come get double the shipment, he’s just lucky I had more in stock.” She assumed he was a wrangler stealing kids off the street.  He would have to die as well.  Blade drawn and pistol in hand, she shifted ready to attack unaware of the presence behind her.

  
“Now what do we have here?” a gruff voice breathed in her ear.  Adrenaline fired through her veins and she twisted lashing out with the stiletto, but he was already too close, a large hand wrapped around her knife wrist wrenching it behind her and the second clamping over her mouth.  “Don’t scream.” He growled removing his hand to disarm and restrain her other hand in front.  “What’s a pretty lass like you doing in a dive like this.  Nothing suspicious I hope.”

  
“What does punishment get you off, _Sir_?” she bit out, wriggling against his strength but the man was an immovable object.

  
“I’m sure I can make an exception.  But I ask again.”

  
“I’m on a contract to kill the captain and if you don’t get off me you big oaf, you’ll ruin all my work!” she hissed.

  
“Now no need to be rude, it seems that we are on crossed paths.”

  
“How so?”

  
“I’m here to kill the Templar.”

  
“The other voice?”

  
“Aye.”

  
“Then release me, give me my blade and let’s get on with it.  Not all of us can waste their days sneaking up on people!” she groaned as her wrists were released and the cool metal placed back in her hand.

  
“Jacob Frye,”

  
“Oh just my ruddy luck, really?”

  
“I didn't realise I was that bad?  Normally I get a warmer reception.”

  
“I heard that your normal greeting involves your fists, but aye, I was rude.  Alice.”

  
“A pleasure, sadly the environment does not match your beauty.”  She stared blankly at the audacious man, flirting on an assassination, a confident grin on his face.  If she didn’t have murder on her mind she would have blushed.  He was confident, cockily so, and in a way that he was self assured about his place in the world and expected others to adjust around him.  The smile on his face confirmed her assessment.  Were he not so arrogant she would find him handsome, all muscles and wicked smiles, but for now he was not her priority.

   
“Oh for Gods sake,” she cursed ducking into the room.  Her target was closest, hunched over maps and tide times lit by the smallest of candles.  Blade in hand she went for the back of the neck, sliding the blade into the spine, the man falling limp as she lay him to the ground.  The soft grunt of the other man indicated Jacob had completed his job.

   
“So, how about a…” she didn’t hear his invitation as she slammed the blade through her victims eye, the small blade breaking the thin socket bone and ensuring his death, satisfying the anger that gnawed in her stomach.  Withdrawing the blade she wiped the viscera onto the dead mans collar, going to work removing his ring, proof of death alongside his insignia.  “Did you hear me?” he waved comically in front of her.

  
“What? No.  Sorry I was focused on my task.” Jacob rounded the table regarding the crumpled man and her handiwork.  

  
“Clean and methodical, definitely a candidate for the Rooks.”

  
“No thank you Mr. Frye, I already am accounted for.  Now if your business is concluded, I have a ship to steal.”

  
“The children?”

  
“I’m taking them somewhere safe, somewhere away from here.”

  
“I’ll get the ropes then.”  God give her strength would she ever be rid of this man!  “You’re not going to make me walk back to Whitechapel are you?”

  
“Probably.”

  
“Now lass, I thought we could get to know each other a little better.”

  
“Mmmhmmm?” she challenged hoisting the body over her shoulder.  “Keep trying sweet thing.  It may eventually work.”

 

~.~

  
  
Bodies dumped and children unchained, the cool night air licked at Alice’s face as she navigated them down the Thames.  With the boat theft and murder completed successfully she was set for a few weeks.  The only thing that would improve her mood more was being rid of the cocky assassin currently staring at her.

  
“Please stop staring.”

  
“Not likely, not when such a pretty puzzle is before me.”

  
“Oh halt the press, the great Jacob Frye has found a woman who did not rip her bodice at his smile.” She mocked.

  
“Perhaps I could help remedy this oversight.”

  
“OH GOD.” She groaned slamming her head on the wheel.  “Please just stop and save yourself.  I have much greater concerns than ...”

Her tirade was cut short soft lips pressed against her own, a small gasp of surprise as she rocked back surprised by his action.  Rough fingers cupped her cheeks and delved into her thick hair holding her in place, his larger frame pinning her against the wheel.  The cad that he was, Jacob took full advantage of the opening deepening the kiss, his body so warm against her own as he rocked in time with the boat.  He was demanding, just as she had imagined, his stubble chafing against her chin as she wound her fingers into his collar, but even a little push couldn’t move the mountain of muscle.   Growling in frustration he smiled against her, his warmth welcome against her cold lips.  It seemed to last an age, both enjoying the feeling of intimacy and irritated that it had been stolen.  A soft moan escaped her lips as he teased his tongue with hers, the look of victory on his smug face enough for her to consider violence. 

“YOU… you… you arse!” she cursed shoving him, this time he had the decency to move away.

“You taste so sweet.” He teased licking his lips, his focus still on her with a look she could only describe as pure desire.  All swagger and smile he stepped closer challenging her once more.  

  
“Do not give me an excuse to cut that smile off your face.” She warned.

  
“Ha! As if you could!  Then you wouldn’t purr for me again kitten.”

  
“Do you even hear yourself?”

  
“Questions, questions.”

  
“How has your twin not beaten the crap out of you?”  Out of the corner of her eye she spied one of the children fiddling with something on the deck near the barrels, another edging closer, hook in hand.

  
“She has, frequently, but then that is her right after all as my twin.”

  
“Poor soul, she has burdened such a weight.”

  
“Such a clever little mouth and a nimble tongue.  I can think of plenty of uses for it.” The boy was almost there, the hook slipping onto Jacob’s belt.  “For one, another kiss.” He leaned in again when a high pitched shout carried over the fog.

  
“NOW!”  both stared as the boys rolled a barrel over the side of the barge, the rope pulling tight and the shout of Jacob Frye was priceless as he was dragged overboard.  She could hear him cursing between splashes.

“A GENTLEMAN DOES NOT HURT A LADY!” shouted the child, she recognised as him as the one she had silenced.

  
She laughed heartily awarding her saviour a kiss and her last sweet as the shouts of the betrayed Frye faded out.  Her heart racing at his last promise reached her.  
“You will be mine!”

~.~  
  
  
“Oh Jacob, tell me you did not swim the whole way?” mocked Evie, as her bedraggled brother stripped away his wet clothing.  “There was a boat, the whole point was to stay out of the water.”

  
“It was an oversight.”

  
“You’re not injured are you?  Overwhelmed?  You’re too quiet for it to have been a victory”

  
“No.”

  
“Then what is it misery guts?”

  
“A girl, and some overprotective urchins.”

  
“You’re serious.” She laughed.  “What was she?  A Templar?”

  
“No, she had a target too, but wasn’t an assassin or a rook.  Pretty as an angel, but with a tongue as wicked as the devil.”

  
“Still doesn’t explain the dip in the river.”

  
“The children she saved took exception to her Prince stealing a kiss.  So they tied me to a barrel and threw me overboard.”  Evie had laughed all the way to her carriage.  He could still hear her howls of laughter and knew there was no way he would live it down. 

Tossing his remaining waterlogged clothes in a pile he redressed in looser clothing for bed and swigged a healthy drum of brandy, the amber liquid warming him from the inside.  _Alice…_ he mulled over his feisty ally, the touch of her lips against his own and how she fought him… she would not be a pliant lover, one who fawned over him for his deeds or his strength.  No, she would be a challenge, one he hoped to accept once again.


	2. Dueling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at naming chapters and seems I cannot write PWP (which I really want to do - next chapter challenge for me.) so some exposition and fun with Alice and Jacob.
> 
> Thankyou for the comments and kudos! It makes my day!

Morning arrived with the increase in the steady hum of noise outside her window.  Hooves clacked regularly on the cobbles as their owners shouted sales pitches and sought scrap for the rag and bone man.  Alice curled up under the blanket hoping to eek out another few minutes of sleep.  But the wailing howl of an inconsolable Emily kept her from doing so.  Once the little girl was placated and the head of her doll reattached she scrounged some breakfast from Victor and Vera in the kitchen, the best pickings of the breakfast already scoffed.

  
Three cups of tea and a chunk of bread later Alice found herself a moment to breathe.  Clara O’Dea was due to discuss whether she could use the rescued children and she had a note with news of another potential allegiance.  Reclining in the leather chair by her desk, she basked in the morning light warmed slightly by the thin panes of glass in the window.  Her lodgings were economically decorated, her belongings occupying little space.  

  
Residing in the upper floor of brick townhouse, she rented all the rooms from Mrs Benson, a widower who sought company in her aging years.  There were 3 other rooms in the house, all were occupied by children she had taken responsibility for, mostly those rescued from dire situations and were abandoned by those who were meant to love them.  She had resided in Vernon Drive for the previous 6 years with Mrs Benson and her makeshift family, and they had become as close as blood.  Alice took jobs that required very little interaction with the client, or bending the rules of the law, Cash in hand, no questions asked.

  
It was through her actions she ensured her family was fed and housed, keeping enough aside to treat the children to some schooling.  She had resigned herself to being tainted by her actions, but they deserved a chance at something better.  

  
General commotion and clanging of pots suggested her guest had arrived, the young ones always eager to see their idol Clara.  Alice respected the young lady, still a child but a fearless leader, Clara was always welcome in her home, many lives had been saved by their pact and one which continued to bear fruit.  Plus she hoped seeing the young woman’s strength and fortitude would encourage them to follow suit.

  
“Good Day Alice, how goes the business?”

  
“A living can be scraped out, but as always pickings are thin.”  She turned welcoming the small girl beyond her doorway.  “Drink?” she waggled the half drunk bottle of brandy at her friend.  She had weened her charges off the substance and the one time they tried to take hers she had them cleaning for a week.

  
“Yes please it’s been nippy out there today.  My birds tell me that there was a big liberation last night.”

  
“Aye, the captain is dead and the slaver too.  Ivan should be back with our cut of the deal soon.  Plus I left the kids at the halfway house with a warm meal, I’m guessing you came from there.”

  
“Yes what with the extra business stirred up by the Rooks I need the extra hands.”

  
“I met one of their leaders yesterday.  The boy Frye.”

  
“You mean Jacob?”

  
“Aye.”

  
“I know what you mean, he ain’t the brains just a tool, you should meet his sister.  You two would get on like a house on fire.”

  
“Judging by the trouble they are causing I may have to.”

  
“Course!” the girl smiled.

  
“How are they as customers?  Giving a fair deal?”

  
“Yes, they took the liberty of relieving some of the factories of their child labour for me.  They seem genuine in wanting to be rid of Starrick and bring change.”

  
“Hmmm… perhaps I will speak with the sister then… if I see Jacob ever again I can’t be held accountable for my actions.”

  
~.~

  
Yet here she was five days later in her favourite pub swigging down the local brew waiting for the Frye Twins to arrive.  Clara had hounded her about meeting them, she was surprised the little girl was so enamoured with them.  Well, enamoured with Evie at least.  Poor Jacob, she almost felt sorry for him being on the wrong side of the spy master.  
Talk at the bar dulled as her new clients entered, Evie lead the way all grace and elegance in her elaborate coat and cape.  She looked like a proud assassin and a proud woman, but the watchfulness in her eyes and the grip on her cane suggested she was not ruled by her pride.  It was only when Jacob went to shout for a drink that she remembered that they came as a pair.

  
Waving she indicated the empty seats beside her Evie slipping into the space beside her as Jacob was distracted by his men all seeking a precious moment with their idol.  Rosie the barmaid placed the flagons of the cask ale on the table quickly scurrying away before trouble could start.  Roderick was down in the cellar and with the arrival of the most wanted twins in London, tension had risen.

  
“Evie you’re in my seat.” Growled Jacob, as she rolled her eyes at his childishness.  “Fine.” He grumbled as he tossed himself into the seat opposite.  Was he…Was he pouting?  Unbelievable.

  
“Alice?”

  
“Indeed, pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Frye.”

  
“I know you’ve met my brother, he looked like quite the drowned rat when he reached the train.” Giggled the woman.  Yes, Alice definitely could like her.

  
“E-vie…”

  
“I imagine that was quite the sight, and weight judging by all the leather.”

  
“He stank like wet dog for days.”

  
“Can we get to business..please?” Jacob pleaded, his discomfort apparent as Evie enjoyed the upper hand.

  
“So you are Alice, you were recommended to us by Clara, as a jack of all trades.  We often find ourselves in need of skilled hands to balance out where we are lacking.  Jacob attested to your skills already.”

  
“Well as appreciative as I am of Jacobs…observations I’m not sure what you have in mind.  I have no desire to become a Rook.  I have dependents that I am not willing to risk with Gang affiliation.  However I am willing to be contracted on a job by job basis.  I can lockpick, infiltrate, assassinate and carry messages.  I refuse work that will harm children or innocents, and I will not sell myself for any job a whore would do for a penny bit.  Does that sound like what you need?” she kept her focus spread evenly, the smile from Jacob unsettling, her heart raced as she glimpsed at him.  In the better light of the pub he was sinfully handsome, but still he looked as if he had won already.

  
“Just perfect I’d say,”

  
“UGH.” The women groaned in unison, before laughing at their similar distaste.

  
“Women!”

  
“Ahhh Miss Alice.” It was Roland the barkeep.  “Rosie said you were here with odd company.”

  
“Roland, my good man, you have heard of the Frye Twins have you not?  Here they are in the flesh.”

  
“Aye, well keep yours to yourself and we’ll be fine.  Actually Alice, I got a fresh stock of the  spiced rum now, the Glenmorgan is coming in later in the week.  Wanted to offer you first dibs as you at least pay on time.”

  
“What fortune!” she smiled warmly, “It’s greatly appreciated, I’ll take a bottle, Roland.  I think I’ve earned it!” she chirped.  She slipped the man some notes as he promised he’d send Rosie over with the bottle.  “Sorry, please continue.”  She gestured to Evie, sheepishly downing the rest of her pint.

  
“You’re hired.” Smiled Evie.  Jacob grinned as if he had won a tremendous victory.

  
“Excellent, if you need me send a message via Clara and her runners.” She stood to leave business concluded and Rosie skipped over with the rum.  “I wish you both a good evening.”

  
“Do you know where the local brawls are held?” added Jacob offhandedly.  “I hear there can be good money made there and feel like a warm up.”

  
“Why does that not surprise me?  It’s under the railway bridge, the Blighters boarded it up, put a door on the front and called it a club.”

  
“Would you take us?  A man called Robert Topping seemed to think we may do business there.”

  
Alice eyed him with great suspicion, Jacob always had an angle, his shit eating grin practically confirmed it.  Uncorking the rum from the pottery bottle she took a long dreg of the alcohol, the spiced liquor sharp on her palette as it warmed her veins.

  
“Why not?  I could always make a few bob.”

  
Afternoon was beginning to wane into evening as she lead her new employers further into the town, the warmth of the rum dulling the aches and pains as she spoke jovially with Evie.  Clara was right they did get on well enough and barbed Jacob when he began to get too full of himself and she navigated them away from Blighters via the endless alleys until they arrived without incident.

  
“I think that’s the first time we managed  a walk without needing to settle a quarrel dear brother.”

  
“Makes it much less interesting however.”

  
“Not all of us can afford to be flash in our actions,”

  
“Welcome welcome, Milord, Milady and waif.” He indicated to Alice rolling her eyes.  “Richard Topping, best bookie in London at your service.”

  
“I hear you got some fights on the books, I’d like a piece of the action, my good man.  I feel in the mood for a warm up.” He winked at her.

  
“I think I need more rum.”

  
~*~

  
“I need to make a bet.” She fled as soon as she was able the sight of so much skin and muscle had practically set her cheeks aflame.  She knew Jacob was both handsome and strong, but up close, it unlocked deeply buried urges to touch and explore with fingers and tongue, as he stretched before the oncoming bout.  He was stocky around the waist, giving him better back and abdominal support that would help his general strength.  She knew even the brutes that were sometimes hired for these fights were nothing more that meat with little finesse.  The way Jacob was eyeing the room of contenders he was going to eat them alive the glimpses he gave her suggested she was part of the meal as well, and with the rum in her system she may just let him.

  
“Oi! Topping!” she called over the ruckus digging out her roll of notes.  “£100 for the new guy Jacob to go all the way.”

  
“Odds are 1/4 for him winning one round let alone 4.  Odds are for that 1/12, he’s unblooded in the ring.  No one has seen what he is capable of, sure you want to bet your whole lot.”

  
“Yes.” She had no doubt in his desire to win.

  
The twins were nattering when she returned, betting slip buried deep in her pocket, Jacob would be insufferable should he find out she supported him.  Skin glistening after warming up his hair normally tamed by the hat swung free, the feeling of butterflies in her stomach had her reaching for her rum once more.

  
“So going to bet on the magnificent Frye?”

  
“If you mean all the big tough men who are going to pommel that handsome face of yours, then yes.” She mocked leaning on the ring fence.

  
“So you do think I’m handsome?” he grinned pleased at her admission

  
“As much as one can call a bear handsome.  All that fur...” She tickled his chin as if she were petting a dog “or a puppy.” She giggled, rum to blame for the most part.  A sharp nip brought back her senses as his teeth nipped her forefinger, tongue dancing over the ache as he looked ever the feral beast before kissing her fingertips.

  
“Careful, even a puppy can bite.” He pulled causing her to topple forward into a kiss as the fight bell rung.

  
“SON OF A!” but her curse was drowned out by the roars of the fight, Evie had to physically hold her back from entering the ring.  “Let.  Me.  Go.” She growled.

  
“He’s an ass, fighting him would be feeding his attention.”

  
“I blame the rum.”

  
“He likes you, you know.  I was surprised at first but oooh….hit him harder!” she called, Alice too focused on her companion.  “I’ve not seen him so determined for a while.  Except in naming his gang the Rooks.  Did you really bet against him?  You could lose a lot.”

  
“Of course not, anyone can tell with the look in his eyes they are already knocked out.” She withdrew the thin betting slip, odds are good cause he’s not known around here. 

“This could make me a nice little nest egg.  Not that he should know that, it would make him insufferable.”

  
“Do you have any intentions towards my brother, I mean I know I find him frustrating, but that is my right as his sister, but what about you?”

  
“I cannot lie I find him handsome, more so because of that confidence and self assurance.  But I know men like him, the know how to take and demand, not objects I mean something more than that, and I’m afraid of having everything taken to only end up alone.  I’ve been abandoned once too many times.”  She was surprised at how much of herself she was revealing but then again, when the person talking to you could easily kill you, you have little choice.

  
“I guess I can understand.  But Jacob, as much of a fool he is, I have not seen him so enamoured with a single person, normally he forgets her name and face straight away.”

  
“Final Round!” called Topping and Jacob looked magnificent, muscles dancing as he fought the thugs left and right knuckles bloody and lip split, there was no lying to herself now as desire pooled in her belly but perhaps that was what he was intention all along.

  
“The Victor!” cried out Topping parading Jacob for all to see, and the man did look triumphant in his glory.

  
“I best go get my winnings and head back before I am missed at home.  I look forward to working with you” She stuffed the Rum in her jacket and bid Evie goodbye before Jacob could find her.

  
With great reluctance the bookies runner handed over her winnings, she tightly wound the notes and braced them within her bodice, she doubted she could get to a deposit or bank, so a quick dash home it was.  Keeping to the main streets as much as possible without the Frye twins she was ignored by the Blighters and the Rooks kept to themselves.  Approaching the market the last of the traders were packing up and she bought some apples for the children.  As the crier closed the market for the day shouts and slurs between gangs filled the streets, the civilians knew when to run.  Ducking into the alleys she easily skirted the gang fight, surveying the street from the exit.    
Soft crunching , caught her attention and a heavy thud made the hairs stand up on the back if her neck, she was not alone.  Fingers curled around her blade as she stepped into the main street, pace increased to keep ahead of whatever made that noise.  Two streets away, she couldn’t risk the shortcut, too cramped and easy pickings.  Paranoia powering her adrenaline, she screamed as he was thrown bodily into an alley.  A heavy weight pinning her arms by her side.

  
“Hello Jacob.”

  
“Alice, you seemed awful keen to flee, not even a kiss for the victor?  Or were your wounds that bad?  I did warn you not to bet for the wrong team.” He released the hand closes to her to rifle through her pockets placing the rum and fruit on an abandoned crate.  “What’s this?  The betting slip…made out for…Jacob Frye?” he stared at her quizzically as she made a grab for the thin slip of paper.

   
“Give it back!”

  
“No.” He growled trapping both her hands in his tight grip, helpless under his scrutiny.  “That’s a lot of money to be throwing around on a man you clearly seem not to like.”

  
“Just because you can be an idiot at times does not mean I don’t recognise your strengths.  I have never undersold those.”

  
“Such a puzzle.”

  
“You’re lip is bleeding,” she stated a thin rivulet running down his chin.

  
“Do you like me, even a little?  Tell me I’m not mad when I feel you cling to me or watch me out of the corner of your eye.  Tell me and I will go.” His voice a purr in her ear as he nuzzled against her neck, his breath warm and ticklish against his skin.  “I have never wanted someone as much as this… so tell me…”

  
She was ruined, all that power and confidence and he looked like a kicked puppy.  Powerful and demanding she could push away, so afraid of being hurt.  But if he looked genuine and sincere, by god she was ruined, her body already knew what her heart would not admit.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Pardon?  I couldn’t quite hear.”

  
She glared at him wishing it could do injury.

  
“I said, yes Jacob.  I like you, but I’m afraid of being thrown away again and with…” he silenced her with a kiss, soft and gentle as he released her hands confident she wouldn’t flee.  Perfect, it was perfect, unlike the previous stolen she was free to move, free to touch and she did. Her  slender fingers ran up his  neck the skin remarkably soft for one who seemed to be constantly fighting as he growled nipping at her lip.  His fingers danced on her waist and cupped her cheek, reassuring and so warm, his eyes were softer and for once she felt safe.  Her tongue darted across her lips, the taste of copper making her gasp as she realised whose it was.

   
“Here.” He grabbed the run taking a healthy mouthful before taking her lips once more, his kiss more demanding and dangerous than before has his tongue sought entrance, the taste of the rum heavy on her tongue as she pulled him closer, hands seeking skin and contact as he explored with his own.  Copper and spices mixed like a fine wine as he pressed her harder against the wall, knee pressing her legs apart as they pressed together and her body began to ache and she wanted more.

  
“Jacob we’ve got to…oh.” Evie stopped realising the horrified look on the couple caught in their passion.  “We have work Jacob,” she finished retreating around the corner, both laughing at the situation.

  
“I will visit you soon.  I swear.”

  
She grabbed his lapels dragging him back into her embrace as she stole a searing kiss from him, his surprise evident as she collected her belongings from their perch.

  
“You better Mr. Frye.”  
   
  



	3. Sing Little Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is my best attempt at Porn without Plot. I hope you like it, I deliberately kept it vague (she rather than her name) in the hopes those who prefer to picture someone else it will be easier! Onto the next hijinks!

“Enough waiting, now!” Jacob snarled pressing her against the wall. Lips hungrily teasing her neck as she held onto his shirt, her nails digging into his shoulder as he held her in place.

  
“Jacob wait please!” she half giggled as he pressed a kiss where she knows she is ticklish.  Grabbing him by the ears she gave him a forceful tug and a knee to the gut stealing his hat before breaking into a run.  “At least wait until we get to the train!”. Alice laughed toting his hat as a prize.  
  
“Oh you are in so much trouble!”   
  
“Only if you catch me!” she sprinted hearing his heavy footprints in pursuit, she ducked into the station.  What few citizens remained were easy to avoid as she listened for her pursuer.

  
When she heard no footfalls she assumed he was taking his more ‘direct route’ involving the rooftops.  If that was the case she had very little time.  
Bolting to the train she reached the now familiar carriages.  A few of the Rooks lounged in the drinks carriage looking shocked as the boss’s girl ran past with his hat, experience had taught them not to interfere.  A heavy thud against the roof indicated her pursuer had arrived.  She had a choice try and hide amongst the crates or dash for his cabin and lock the doors.

  
“Go for the crates it's safer!” called one.

  
“Nah take yer punishment like a Rook would.” Heckled another.

  
She lost her chance as Jacob stared into the cab, Alice frozen wide eyed.

  
“Go for the crates!” they howled and she bolted not getting very far as the mountain of muscle that was Jacob crashed into her, thrown over Jacobs broad shoulder and carted off to her doom, cursing and hissing the whole way.

  
“Anyone who disturbs us will regret it!” threatened Jacob to the men.

  
“I guess pleading for help won't work?” she called.

  
The Rooks just shook their head and raised a glass to their kidnapped comrade.  
  
*_*  
  
  
“You look good with my hat.”

  
“That's good I was thinking of keeping it. Ow!” he swatted her arse, massaging it after as she wriggled under his touch “Finders keepers?” smack! “I was the first one back to the carriage!” smack! A breathy gasp escaping her lips.

  
“You do like being punished don't you love?” his question rhetorical as he locked the door to his sleeping area, throwing  her upon the bed before locking the other door.  “Blinds.”

  
“Bossy aren’t we?”

  
“Unless you prefer me to fuck you so all of London can see I suggest you follow the instructions.” She blushed and drew them double time as the lights dimmed.  “Oh I want to see you my sweet thing.” Jacob watched her with a look of hunger, as if she was the best meal set before him.

  
“As I with you.” Under his gaze she felt powerful, beautiful even as his eyes raked over her body.  Reaching up she went to remove his hat, but his hands stilled hers.  

  
“Keep it on, I find I have a mighty need to see you in only it.” He smiled, pulling her in for a kiss, gentle and teasing at first, keeping her close with his hands bracketing her sides.  She nipped his lips lightly, earning a growl as she reached for his bladed arm.  “Ahhh better not love.  I’ll do mine, wouldn’t want you to be losing any fingers by accident.”

  
“Not when they can be put to much better use.” She laughed as she ran traced the hardened outline of his cock through the strained fabric of his trousers, his head rolling back as she teased him, a groan of satisfaction escaping his lips before ripping her hand away fingers nipping and kissing the pads, his eyes locked on hers as each nip sent a shock straight to her mound.

  
“Off.”

  
Alice stared as he began to undress, she had seen his torso bare at the fight but as he stripped each layer away she found herself engrossed.  Layer by layer, more of what lay beneath was revealed until his chest was bared.  Thick with muscle and a dusting of dark hair.  He raised an eyebrow, the familiar smirk ever present as he slowly undid his belt letting the leather slip through his fingers.  Her tongue darted to whet her lips, his recent spanking ever present in her mind as he let the buckle thud to the floor.  Lip bitten he teased each button of his trousers loose removing his boots before pushing them down till he could kick them away, only his cotton drawers remained, his cock strained underneath the ties at the front seemed ultimately flimsy.  She automatically went to reach for him, to trace her sensitive finger tips across his skin, but again he pushed her away reclining on the bed, back pressed against the wall.

  
“My turn for the show.” He watched her eagerly, her cheeks burning as embarrassment began to gnaw at the confidence she had fostered.  She thought she was fair, but certainly nothing worth shouting about.  She had never been popular with the boys and the quick tumble she had indulged in left little to be desired.  From their first meeting she knew that this would come, and that it would be different with Jacob, the man was a storm sweeping her away.  Fingers fumbled with her buttons, her eyes flitting up to his, afraid of his disappointment.  Before she could flee she dropped her shirt and jacket on the floor in front of her.  Her corset was modest and worn, she had patched and mended it forsaking a nicer one so the children could eat.

  
Moving to her boots she began to fiddle with the laces.

  
“Turn around.” Jacob ordered and she complied, a little confused but as she bent to untie her boots once more she realised what he wanted.  Was it possible to die of embarrassment?  Kicking her boots away as soon as they were loose enough, her trousers followed suit till she was in her underclothes.  Her knee length drawers were similarly threadbare.  “Face me again.”

  
“Oh my”

  
Jacob remained reclined on the bed, but the once taught laces were undone and his cock was free, hand tracing along his length and spreading the opalescent pearl across the tip.  With slow movements he pleasured himself looking at her taking her wholly in, her fears being banished as she could see his desire for her, barely contained.

  
“Remember sweet thing, I only want the hat remaining.”

  
“As you wish, boss.” Fingers steadier she slowly unlaced her corset, each loosened eyelet allowed her body to relax from it’s confines as Jacob continued to stroke himself.  Once free she tossed the garment to the side leaving the thin cloth of her undergarments.  Fingers curled around the hem she lifted the garment over her head, the cold air licking her skin as her breasts were exposed.  She cupped and stroked her breasts, teasing the skin with the pad of her finger, avoiding the nipples she hopes he will explore.  
“Perfect.” He growled, his hand outreached to pull her closer.  With a stumble she was pulled to the side of the bed, his legs caging hers so she could not escape his wandering hands and mouth that peppered her torso with kisses as fingers tore at the string to her knickers.  With a strong tug they were around her knees as he yanked her atop him, legs straddling his.  A moan escaped her bitten lip, his cock ground teasingly against her wetness, his hat balanced barely on her head.

  
“Jacob!” she cried, a rough finger finding her clit, alternating between sharp pleasure and teasing her entrance, her body already slick with desire.  His mouth remained active in it’s mapping of her body, his stubble grazing her sensitive flesh as warm kisses and caresses sampled her breasts, the twin sensations maddening, her body unused to pleasures of the flesh for a long time, her cries growing louder as he slid a digit inside.  “Oh God!” she screamed, biting onto her finger to silence her moans, his larger hand wrapping around hers to pull it away.

  
“Let them hear!” Of course, Jacob would want to be heard, if her mind were not so distracted she would have rolled her eyes, but he found a way to keep her easily distracted.  She rolled her hips riding his fingers he held still allowing her to take her pleasure. She yelped as he nibbled her skin.  With fingers slick he withdrew from her, her hips arching instinctively towards him as she rolled to her back, pulling her lover atop.

  
Working within the more illegal professions she was always trying to keep one step ahead of the dagger in the dark.  Mutinies, murders and grudges were daily hazards in the profession.  To feel safe, to feel secure was almost a fanciful concept.  Yet pinned under Jacob, fingers tracing muscle, tongues tasting and intertwined she felt protected, the blissful feeling of relaxation under his touch allowed her to focus whole heartedly on her lover.  With gentle strokes she traced his scars along his back, nails dragging against skin as the hard thickness of his cock pressed against her slit.  By God she needed to feel him within her, to feel full and whole and wanted.

  
“Jacob please!” she begged, arching her hips, as he rocked bringing him closer to her entrance.  Her whimper audible as he pulled away.

  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” His kiss gentle.

  
“You won’t, I’m no maiden.” She whispered.  “I need you.”

  
There was a dull thudding sound as the hat was the last thing to hit the floor, the focus and intensity of his gaze transfixed her as he kissed down her stomach, fingers crooked inside her driving her mad.  Lifting her leg over his hip he took her outstretched hand pressing it into the mattress, their gazes locked as he pressed forward.  She gasped, he was broad as he filled her, slow and controlled as not to hurt her.  Sift kisses pressed against her forehead as he praised her, the feeling of his heart racing with hers overwhelmed her with sensation.

  
“God, you feel fantastic.” He kissed along her neck, finger teasing her nipple.  “So warm and inviting, oh love.” He sighed against her pleasure coursing through him.  Slowly he withdrew, she fought though, gripping him tightly wanting to keep him within.  “Now, now.  I’m not going anywhere.” He chuckled, her back arching as he slowly began to fuck her, slow and claiming.

  
“Jacob, I…ah!  Oh God.” She clung to him desperately, touching and caressing, seeking for herself as he pressed her firmly into the mattress.

  
“So you want to fight little thing?” she whimpered, the challenge back in his eyes.  Bucking and arching she struggled against him as he sought to take both her hands, his hips pinning her beneath his weight.  Inevitably she failed, both hands pinned above her head, Jacob triumphant as he traced her curves with his free hand, thumb settling over her clit.  “Now sing for me.”  Slowly he began once more, thumb tracing lazy circles as he took her, her body pushing against him for relief or more, she wasn’t quite sure.  As his hips sped up, as did his thumb, her cries muffled as she buried her face into his neck, her body racing to new heights as he kissed her fervently.  “That’s it, sing sweet songbird.” He ordered as she screamed falling apart around him, her walls gripping as he stilled letting her ride out her orgasm.

   
“Oh you wicked and wonderful man.” She gasped as she came down from her high, fingers aimlessly stroking his cheek as he grinned, the same smug grin whenever a deal went his way.  “So very wicked, I wonder can you sing?”

  
He slipped from her warmth, repositioning her above him sliding her slowly down his length.  She gasped as the change in position drew him deeper as she braced herself against his chest, fingers rubbing against the fine hairs on his chest.  

  
“Christ Jacob, you feel so good.” She whined, every tiny sway of her hips, sent flashes of pleasure, his cock grinding against just the right spot.  Large hands bracketed her waist, raising her off his length before slamming her back on his length, her cry and surprise making him laugh.  “Oh sweet mother… have mercy!” but he continued his slow, deliberate torture.  Her hands barely keeping her upright, as he peppered her with kisses.

  
Rolling her hips, she closed her eyes focusing on the feeling within, gripping him tightly, the rough edges of his nails dug into her hips, guiding and readjusting. Opening her eyes she almost broke at the sight of Jacob in ecstasy, his eyes were pinched closed as she rode him, lip bitten to stifle his sounds.

  
“Come now, the great Jacob Frye refusing to make a sound, I thought you would be filling the room with your triumph.  Perhaps I should stop.  Clearly I am unable to pleasure you so.” She stilled her hips, sighing as his eyes flew open.

  
“Don’t you dare!” he snapped as she stole a kiss, his protests becoming muffled, his hips rocking gently into her own, as she melted into him, the caress of his rough hand on her backside eliciting a purr, before a heavy slap brought her back to the moment.  “Naughty minx.”

  
“Well someone has to keep you on your toes,” she laughed.  His hands moved away to safe territory gripping the underside of her thighs, lifting her easily before slamming her down onto his hardened length, his grin triumphant as she screamed his name, hips thrusting up to meet her, pushing all other thoughts out of her mind as she collapsed onto his chest.  His name her only coherent thought.  With ease he rolled pushing her firmly into the mattress.  

  
“Hold tight” he bit out, cock poised at her entrance as she laced her fingers behind his neck, pulling him into a kiss as he began to fuck her deeply, the roughness of his thrusts encouraging a second orgasm, deeper and more consuming as he took his pleasure, fingers gripping and teasing her breasts as they kissed.  

  
“Jacob…I…I…” she stuttered, he forehead pressed to hers.

  
“It’s alright, come for me love.” Breast abandoned he traced a thumb over her sensitive bud as she came apart once more, his hips slowed and pressed tightly against hers as his cock jerked spilling within her.  His weight was heavy upon her but she felt comforted as she held him close.  “Magnificent, absolutely magnificent.” He gently eased from her, pulling Alice into his warm embrace, dragging a rough blanket over their bodies as they basked in the afterglow.  

  
“Are you well love?” he purred kissing her forehead, her eyes already becoming heavy.

  
“Yes, Jacob.  More so than I have felt in a long time…” she peered up at him, eyes half lidded with sleep.  “And you?” she blushed, taking his hand in her own.

  
“Like I never have before.” His kiss sweet to her forehead.  “Now rest,I want us to sing again before the night is over.”

  
Thank God he kept his promise.  
  



	4. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Jacob's POV this time! Smut, smut, smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also to clarify, although they call each other love, they haven't declared their love for each other....it's just a term of endearment to someone familiar. I wanted to clarify as I use it without thinking as I'm a Londoner and didn't want to confuse.

Jacob re-read the note for what must have been the hundredth time.  Since it’s discovery folded in his pocket earlier in the week he could hardly contain the excitement that had been building over the week.  He had even been more lenient with the Blighters, the runners even saying there was a rumour he was going insane after too much drink.  But no.  It was all due to the neatly folded paper, with its small neat writing that had him distracted.  
  
 ** _Dearest Jacob,_**  
  
 ** _The Greene Man Inn, November 9th, 3pm.  Speak to the Barman.  You will want for nothing._**  
  
 ** _Alice._**  
  
Jacob folded the note once more within his pocket, smiling as he walked away from the latest brawl with the Blighters he had to quell.  She must not have known it was his birthday, they hadn’t spoken of such things, as new as their entanglement was.  But an inn?  Perhaps she was tired of all the cheering the Rooks gave when she emerged after their escapades on the train.  He had his pride and he wanted to show her off, she was beautiful, strong and most importantly his.  
  
The week dragged on almost painfully as he imagined what on earth she wanted to see him for.  The more he thought about it, the more it unsettled him.  The location, the writing, it all seemed so wrong.  He shook his head, he was the mighty Jacob Frye, leader of the Rooks, he hand nothing to feel unsettled about.    
  
The day approached and he cleared his agenda for the day, his enforcers were left with strict instructions to keep the peace and to not disturb him for anything short of Evie calling for help against templars.  Pushing through the wooden doors it was a classier establishment that the places he usually haunted, there was no blood on the floors and the Barman had most of his teeth.  Taking a stool at the bar he waved over the man who looked at him with suspicion even though he wore his best leathers.  
  
“Mr Frye?” the stout man enquired.  
  
“Aye?” his fingers traced the knuckles in his pocket.  Experience had taught him to be weary of anyone.  
  
“Room 3, up the stairs.  Take this with you.” The man placed a bucket containing champagne on the table, the puzzle clearly written across his face.  “Go on now.” He stuffed the key in Jacob’s hands.  
  
Following the direction he had pointed he stepped through to the Inn side of the establishment, the plainly decorated hallway lead upstairs to three singular rooms each with a brass number on the door.  Taking the key he unlocked the door, tucking the key in his pocket he entered keenly aware of a potential threat.  As quietly as he could he closed the door behind him setting the bucket and alcohol on the table so he was ready to act upon any threat.  The room was moderately furnished, a double bed stood against the left wall with the table in the middle.  A large dividing screen stood beside a door which he guessed lead to a washroom.  
  
“Well, well well.  Jacob Frye on time for once.” The familiar melodic voice came from behind the screen to his right.  His body tensing before the vision of perfection stepped form behind it.  Alice revealed herself from behind the screen he was glad he had emptied his hands for he would have dropped the contents.  Wrapped in a chemise made of the sheerest fabric he had seen, it was lace lined and deep red in colour it did nothing to hide her curves from him.  She had forgone the undergarments leaving her deliciously exposed.  A single cord of ribbon wrapped around her neck in a neatly tied bow.    
“I…uh…I mean…God.”  
“Lost for words?  I’m shocked.” She stepped lightly across the floorboards, her legs bare of any stocking as he found it hard to pull his thoughts together.  She stood on tiptoes pressing a chaste kiss upon his lips, his expression still frozen.  “Happy Birthday love,” she giggled moving over to the bed, climbing onto the top cover kneeling to face him on the edge, small fingers toying with the edge of her bow.  “Would you like a drink first or would you like to unwrap your present?”  
“And what would that be?” his courage returning.  
“Me serving your every whim.” She elaborated her hands tracing the muscles of his body. “Until tomorrow morning, whatever makes you happy.”  
“Oh trust me love, I am very happy.” He grinned, taking the small key to lock the door.  “No Interruptions.” He chuckled hanging his jacket off the screen.  Looking down upon her, he saw the adoration in her eyes, even when he’d been an ass it was still there under the surface.  With a gentle touch he caressed her jaw, she leaned into his touch with a pleasured sigh.  She was his, and for tonight there was nothing but them.  
  
_____  
  
“You look good like this love.” Jacob grinned admiring his handiwork. He had unwrapped his present ever so slowly from her silken wrapping, tongue and touch exploring every inch he revealed until the room was filled with her delicate moans.  He had shed his clothing with speed not wanting to waste time on the garments.  Once they were both naked he untied the bow keeping it on hand for further use.  She waited patiently, eyes expectant for his command, she was really letting him dictate the pace.    
  
“What would you like me to do?” she smiled.  
  
“Many things.  One I have been dying to do since I first laid eyes on that naughty mouth of yours.” His thumb traced traced the outside of her lip.  “Would you be willing to?”  
  
“Yes Love,” she grabbed his hand pulling him closer, trailing soft kisses on his stomach.  “You best sit down.”  
  
Christ, he was the luckiest bastard in the world.  She knelt between his knees peppering kisses to his abdomen, her fingers teasing around the base of his cock, her mouth temptingly close but darting away each time.  His cry was loud and broken as her tongue teased the head of his cock, her tongue lapping the opalescent bead at it’s head as his fingers wrapped within her hair.  She gave him a little smirk as her strokes grew deeper working his full length as her tongue explored.  
  
“Fuck, your tongue feels so good.”  
  
“Then this will feel better.” She grinned tucking a thread of hair behind her ear, before she resumed her exploration allowing him to relax under her actions before taking him into her mouth.  His grip tightening as she began to work him, his length filling her mouth.  Broken curses and praises spilled from his lips as she took him deeper, cock brushing the back of her throat. Gently he began to rock his hips, finding it difficult to keep still as she hollowed her cheeks drawing him closer to the edge.    
  
“Oh God love,” he whines almost pained as she relished her touch, but if she kept going that way then he would be done before he could truly savour his present.  With great reluctance he pushed her away, encouraging her to join him on the bed before getting the champagne.  Taking a swig from the bottle the bittersweet liquid giving him a heady rush.  Passing her bottle she took a healthy gulp, the taste refreshing before taking him in a sweet kiss.  “Thank you.” He sighed.  “That was…”  
  
“Happy Birthday.” She smiled, his chest felt full.  
  
“Knees love, I need you now.” He yanked the glass out of her hand tossing her to her stomach, pushing her knees apart.  His cock rubbed against her dripping snatch as she braced herself before sheathing himself to the hilt. Her breathy moan stirring him further into action.  His fingers dug into her hips, slowly dragging himself out, the way she gripped him trying to keep him inside, made him weak.  She could undo his strength and fortitude so easily, he rested his weight against her back pressing her further into the mattress as he marked her neck and shoulders with kisses and bites, hand caressing her breasts as he focused on dragging out their pleasure drawing out slowly before slamming in once more.  
  
“Ahhh Jacob!” she pleaded beneath him, her hand reaching back for him, his hand entwining hers planting a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.    
  
“I want you to come for me love.” He growled.  “I’m going to pound your sweet little puss, then you are going to come hard around my cock, taking my seed deep.  Can you do that love?”  
  
“Yes Jacob!” she moaned as he released her hands.    
  
“Hands on the covers.” He wrapped an arm under stomach holding her gently keeping her upright as his other hand wrapped in her hair tugging her head back exposing her neck to him.  With his extra leverage he was able to slam her along his length as he pushed into her, she screamed as he took her relentlessly and deeply as his teeth grazed her shoulder.  
  
For once he had no quips, no snarky remarks to tease her with.  Being here with her, for once he felt as if it was the best choice he had ever made.  Altering his grip he placed his finger against her clit, his thrusts rubbing her against his finger each time, her keening cries enough to tell him it was working.  He could feel he was beginning to beginning to unravel his pace becoming erratic.  She was still not ready however but she giggled, her walls clamping down on him and the dam of pleasure broke, his hips grinding against her as he spilled inside her, his small circular movements as his cock jerked within her, tipping her over the edge, her cunt milking him harder.  
  
He braced himself above her gently pulling her to her back his cock slipping from within her as he lay beside her, the shiver as his seed seeped from her folds mesmerising.  
  
“One more time.” He smiled, hand sliding in their combined juices, rubbing fast little circles against her clit as she bucked and fought against the pleasure while he whispered praise and encouragement, by god he loved watching her fall apart, he demanded her pleasure and treasured each moan.    
  
“Jacob, I can’t it’s too much.” Her palm was placed over his heart, her fingers flexing as he pushed her further.  “Oh god, it’s too much, too much!” she begged.  He kissed her sweetly, tears forming in the corner of her eye as he thrust a digit inside.  The act too much as she broke, screaming into the kiss, hands slapping against his shoulders as she tried to stop his fingers pushing her further.  He smiled as he watched her body slowly calm, her breathing racing as her eyes fluttered between sleep and awareness.  
  
“You holding up love?” he chuckled, she gave him a playful smack in reply.  
  
“Beast.”   
  
“Happy birthday to me!” he laughed pulling her into a kiss, he weak protests bringing out the trickster in him.  “But truly, thank you.  This was… unexpected.”  
  
“You mean you didn’t guess?”  
  
“Nope, I thought it was a meeting, going to get blackout drunk after.”   
  
She chuckled into his chest.  “Well, I’m glad you liked it, because I was close to mortification.”   
  
“Oh for sure, and I can’t wait to keep enjoying it.”  
  
“Beast.”  
  
____  
  
Jacob made extra sure to savour his birthday present.    
  
For his second helping, he was sweet and slow, their bodies entwined as he worshipped her taking his time to savour every inch.  While she rode him, she sat him upright embracing him, showering him with praise as she held him as if nothing else mattered in the world.  
  
For the third time he took her roughly against the door, hands bound around his neck with her ribbon.  She had gotten up just wrapped in the sheet to receive food she had ordered before they began, the sight of their mixed pleasure bringing out the beast in him.  After he sat her on his lap both wrapped in the sheet as she fed him some well earned toast and sticky treats.    
  
Yet he got the feeling she was holding back, she would get the small frown she wore when contemplating a problem, her mouth opening to speak before her mind brushed it away once more.  He brushed it aside, she would tell him when she was ready.    
  
It was late afternoon by the time he returned to the train, collapsing into his usual couch by the bar.  He remembered her parting kiss on tiptoe, with ribbon now rebound in her hair, for she was his prize, as he left contented and for once fulfilled. Even with Evie scolding him for missing their party, his smile never faltered.  
  
  



	5. One Tun Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob's POV once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and feedback your comments were greatly appreciated and resulted in much flailing giggling and increase in self belief! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The Rooks were once more victorious, another wheel in Starricks machine falling loose. With coordinated effort they had managed to liberate a factory and kill a few Templars in the process. Jacob was feeling proud of his lads, and even he had to admit, they were pretty spectacular.

All that was left was to celebrate, varying groups and factions scuttling away to their favoured watering holes. He however, preferred the Devils Acre, filling the One Tun Pub with his lads and lasses, and one temptress for himself. Music and laughter filled the night, no one in Whitechapel dared oppose them or at least a pub full of his roughest scoundrels. Evie may have been right, he was beginning to sound like they were his kids. Fucking adorable kids if that was the case.

Alice looked beautiful tonight, her clothing dark so she would blend into the shadows, easily infiltrating the interior to disable the alarm. None of the guards thought to look closely at that particular worker. Now she was rocking back on her chair, calm and relaxed, unlike her usual posture where she looked like she bore the weight of the world on her shoulders.

He watched her now as she sang along with lads, stealing cards and cheating her way rich, just like he’d taught her. He was so fucking proud.

“Clara says the kids made it alright.” Evie appeared at his shoulder. Only three men dropped their beer this time.

“Sis, welcome to the party. WHO ARE WE!”

“THE ROOKS!” they roared, and he beamed proud of his achievement.

“Wonderful.” Evie rolled her eyes, why could she not value his contribution. “We need to get the piece of Eden. Henry…”

“Greenie can wait, tonight is a celebration. Have a beer.”

“Come on Evie, it’s been an age since I saw you. Bring a little culture.” Smiled Alice clearly pleased to see the other Assassin. “I fear what might happen if I see only Jacob.”

“So cruel.” He mocked and she laughed knocking mugs with the lads.

“Sadly not, I don’t have time for such, frivolities, sadly there is something more important…”

“Then you best go, I am needed here.” He cut in, she may not see their value but he did. “Bring me another round.”

Evie gave a disgruntled snort stalking off in a fury, the others quiet fearful of what pissing either twin off would do. Even Alice looks subdued, she had taken the rebuff more personally.

“C’mon drink up lads, ignore her, books were always her trade.” The lads laughed and jeered merriment returning. “You too Alice. Another night she’ll stay.”

The drinking became cards, the cards became singing and the singing became dancing. Many of the lads having found a wench or two to even out the partners. He held a hand for his sweetheart and on shaking legs she took to the dancefloor. Hand on her waist they held a simple square dance, diving in and out of each other and forgetting who belonged to who. At one point he had to rescue her from Dave the Bear, who tried to whisk her away with a large glass of whiskey. The others laughing at his pout as he stole her back, still drinking the whiskey.

From then it became a game, every time he would sit her down someone would get her up, even when dozing they kept moving her until he relented, sitting her on his lap. She refused to sit still loudly cursing his pistol for poking her. If only he had something that could erase their memories. When she finally settled down she straddled him, arms wrapped around his neck dozing happily on his shoulder. The others finally leaving them alone.

“Such a handful.” He sighed, rubbing her back, she was going to regret all the hard liquor in the morning. She mumbled incoherently against his neck, her soft breath tickling his neck as he relished having her close, his cock doubly so. But their public location did little to prevent the gasp as she rolled her hips grinding against his cock seductively.

“Only for you love.” She mumbled in his ear, her breathing and appearance outwardly asleep. With deliberate moves she shuffled on his lap, grinding deliciously each time.

“Infuriating woman.”

“Mmmm, your woman though.” She giggled pressing a kiss against his neck.

“Alice please, we’re in public… I mean well-lit public.”

“Not my problem” she giggled, pulling closer so her tongue and teeth could tease his neck. “I’m so wet for you Jacob, I’ve wanted you for hours now. I feel so empty.” She moaned rubbing against him. “Mmmm you seem to have missed me too. You feel so good.”

“Love,” he growled unsure how much longer his self-control would last, the dragging of her snatch against his crotch wearing away his resolve. “Please…”

“Please what Jacob? What do you want me to do?”

“Sit still dammit.”

“I’m disappointed. I’d hope you beg for something, I’ve so many ideas of my own I don’t know where to start.” He grabbed his tankard hiding his expression within his cup. “Maybe we would sneak off behind the barrels, while I sink to my knees, freeing your aching cock before teasing you with my tongue.” He coughed loudly in his beer. “Maybe if I wore a skirt I could ride you like this, men none the wiser as my skirt hides it all, no…no… too simple. Perhaps you would bend me behind the barrels hidden from sight, fucking me while carrying on as normal?”

He pressed his head against her shoulder. He could take no more. Wrapping his arms underneath her he lifted her with ease staggering into the alleys behind the pub her kisses maddening on his exposed skin. Once satisfied they were not followed he slammed her against the wall, lips seizing hers in a searing kiss, his fingers pulling her tied back hair lose pulling her possessively close. With sheer will alone he kept her suspended trapped between a rock and his hard cock. She tugged at his shirt trying to pull it from his trousers.   Growling in frustration he lifted her once more sitting her on a wooden crate freeing his hands to explore, a finger teasing the edge of her corset as she moaned into his mouth.

“Too slow.” She moaned, undoing the buttons on his trousers, her hands freeing his cock with rapid strokes.

“Too quick.” He growled yanking her hands away pinning them by her head as she let herself relax sliding off the crate to her knees, her eager mouth taking him into her warmth as he cried out, placing her hands to his lips. Her head bobbed up and down in eagerness, but he wanted more. Pulling her to her feet he sat his little minx on the crate once more. “Hold still, can’t wait.” He drew his concealed blade using it to slice through the crotch of her trousers, she opened her mouth to protest but was smothered by his kiss.

Swiping a finger through her slick he found her wet and wanting, pressing a single digit inside he groaned as she gripped him, his finger fucking her ensuring she was stretched for him.

“Oh Jacob!” she exclaimed into the night air. “Please, please, please fuck me, I’ve been dying to feel you…I missed your touch.” He chuckled, he liked how she became more vocal with the drink. “Come on you frustrating man, or are you unable to? Perhaps I should find myself – ah!” she screamed to the night, his sudden intrusion made her scream, she knew just how to incense him as he took her roughly, her hands braced on the edge of the crate.

With a free hand he pulled the last of her buttons loose, peppering hot kisses to her skin, teeth biting the tops of her breasts marking his property, the previous ones beginning to fade.   He hissed as her nails raked across his scalp, she would break him before he had his fill. He withdrew roughly turning her to her stomach kicking her legs wide before entering her once more. Possessively her began fucking her harder. His new position allowed him to reach deeper, his hands trailing up her back to rest at her neck and side.

“I can’t” she screeched coming hard around him, her walls milking him trying to keep him within. “Please Jacob, I can’t!” she wept, as he kept pushing her further beyond her limits. “Oh god you feel too good!” At her praise he came, holding her still as he felt himself spill inside her, gently pulling out, her knees collapsed as she held onto the crate as if it was her only chance at life.

“KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE, Fucking sinners, ruining a ladies sleep.”

He froze as the voice shouted more curses out the window making sure they felt properly berated for their sinning. He had to muffle a laugh as he cleaned her gently, her eyes already closed and asleep. Wrapping her in his jacket he lifted her with care.

“My beautiful sleeping beauty.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips as she slumbered.

“Ja…cob.” She mumbled nuzzling into the fabric. “Bea…st…”

“Well every princess needs one.” He laughed carrying his princess into the night.

 


	6. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude before the next main event. Thank you for comments and there is some more coming but I don't really have an overarching plot. Hopefully you will enjoy what is to come. (Axeman I love the ideas!)
> 
> Also apologies if it's not well beta'd I wanted to captilise my motivation as I havent had much lately. Plus a fractured elbow.

For a while life was stable, missions, money and murder with a sprinkling of romance and lust.  Alice enjoyed her routine, and the rewards she reaped.  All of the children were in new clothing and their tuition paid for the next year, she had even organised the rent to be paid upfront and food regularly on their plates.

 

With such a reliable income, she could take longer walks and spend time with the children and ensure her home was in tip top shape and thankfully still sheltered from the trouble and warring with the rooks.

 

Sadly not all could be well forever, and like all in the borough they were struck with flu.  Mrs Benson had gained a cough and Emily and Victor were bedridden, clammy and lungs clogged each day they were worsening.  With money for a Doctor she had managed to get them diagnosed, but the medicine they had prescribed was terrible.  A soothing syrup the doctor had called it.  One that would cure them all, but it was apparent that it had little effect.

 

So here she was combing the streets at every pharmacist and vendor, looking for something, anything that wasn't the filth of the syrup.  God she yearned for Jacobs embrace, for the sweet oblivion of rest in his arms.  But he had a job to do and so did she.

 

“Anything for a severe Flu.  Trying to prevent consumption here.”  She'd had enough of false pleasantries.

 

“Starricks soothing syrup, best on the market.”

“Anything else?”

“Just the old fashioned elderflower syrup, peppermint oil and use of a steamer.”

“I’ll take them all.”

 

Paper bag tucked safely under her elbow she began her walk back home praying silently that the new medicines would work.

 

“...ce” she yelped as a broad hand wrapped around her arm, free hand going for the stiletto “Alice it's me.”

 

“Jacob, shit.  Shit.  I'm sorry.” Hastily she put the blade away.

 

“It's ok.” He kissed her temple. “What's got you riled up?”

 

“Mrs Benson, Emily and Victor are ill, but the doctor…he wasn't much use.”

“Did he refuse you?”  The concern in his eyes warmed her fragile heart.  

“No but he gave me a syrup...it did nothing.”

“A syrup?”

“Starricks something or oth…”

“Do not give them that, it's poison.”

“It was useless but poison?”

“They lace it with Opium love, it gets people hooked until it erases their mind.”

“Shit...shit...shit…  I knew I was right…”

“It's ok, you've stopped the, taking it…”

“Oh shit Jacob, they could have…”  She stumbled back head spinning at the realisation and a sudden warmth.  “They could have…”

“Love are you..”

The world grew dimmer as her legs gave way. A concerned Jacob looming over her.

 

When she woke she was dry and somewhere warm.  The faint familiar scent of lavender and cheap soap began to draw her back to reality.  Rolling to her back, the network of cracks in the plaster familiar from so many sleepless nights.  Wait, where was she?  She was speaking with Jacob when… she’d blacked out.  Panic fired through her veins, what the hell had happened,where was the medicine?

 

Throwing the covers back she rolled to her feet, her threadbare nightdress covering her modesty as the colder air hit her skin.  The world seemed to spin out of control, as she toppled forward.

 

“Now, now beautiful, where do think you’re running off to?”

“Jacob…?  Where?”

“Shhhhhh I got you.” large arms wrapped under her lifting her effortlessly onto the bed and tucking her under the covers.  

“What?”

“Drink the water and I’ll explain everything.”  sipping quietly she waited expectantly for him to continue.  “You collapsed in the street, fever no doubt from being in the rain and working non-stop for the others.  I brought you home and a rather irate young lady called Vera chased me out while she changed you and I’ve watched over you since.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I don’t understand why you didn’t ask.”

“You’ve got your important mission Jacob, I can’t take more of your time from that.  I feel terrible as it is.”

“And what about next time?  What if it’s some bastard with sticky fingers?  Or does worse?”

“I…”

“I know you can look after yourself, and I know what you’ve done for the kids, but the world doesn’t rest entirely on your shoulders anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” tears trickled down her cheeks as she tugged the sheets up.  “I just…”

Jacob smiled warmly down upon her, his thumb tracing her cheek, his lips kissing her forehead chastely.  “Wait how did you know where I lived?”

“A gentleman has to have some secrets, come on love, move over.” he grinned beginning the process of undoing the numerous belts and gadgets under his coat.  Shedding layers he stepped over her and slid under the covers wrapping them around them both.

Even though her nightdress stayed between them, she could feel his heat like a comfort against her back.  She sighed softly relaxing into his embrace, his hand intertwined with her own.

“Christ you’re burning up.” he grumbled nuzzling into her neck.

“Well at least you won’t be cold.” she giggled squirming against him trying to settle down.

“Hurry up and get well soon my sweet, then I will have you really squirming.”

“I love you Jacob.”

“Love you too Alice.”


	7. Green Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? Except I feel I have written 6 pages of filth in a 11 page chapter. I don't know what came over me though I think I need a very cold shower.  
> I hope you enjoy and feedback, suggestions and comments are welcome!
> 
> For Axeman whose prompt inspired this sin.

“Ok Miss Alice, when you're ready, pull the lever.”

“Understood Mr. Bell.”

“Please call me Aleck,”

“All right, only if you call me Alice.”

 

Aleck smiled nervously before pulling the goggles down to protect his eyes.  In dire need of an assistant Evie had recommended Alice for the job as she had some brains and Evie believed she would relish the challenge.  Goggles securely attached they were testing a new type of cable for one of Aleck’s machines, he hoped that it would conduct electricity better so that his telegraph machine would run from any source, opening up the press.

 

Listening to his enthusiastic explanation Alice found herself growing in excitement and relishing getting her mind working rather than just her blade.  

“Ok, introducing voltage, keep your hands on the switch protector Alice.”

 

Following instructions she kept her hands firmly around the wooden handle of the switch that emulated the current.  For now the charge was being held in the old wire, it would only transfer to the new if she allowed.

 

“Slowly open the switch, don't want to shock it.”  At the speed they had practiced she pulled it open the Volta dial indicating the change in volts.  “Good it’s looking stable.”  Aleck began his observations furiously scribbling notes and half hearted mumbles of thoughts or investigations.  It was fascinating watching him work and seeing something imagined come to life.  She smiled as he worked, mindful of the gauge in front of her, the needle wavering a little as time went on.

 

“Aleck, it's starting to become irregular.”

“27 minutes of stable flow.  This is excellent!  What is the variance?  The difference?”

“It currently fluctuates between 10 and 20 but it's increasing...moving into amber range.”

“Just a little longer, a few more observations.”  Something sparked behind them, a connection sparking as the circuit frazzled.  Alice ducked avoiding the heated embers, scrambling to extinguish the small fire left behind.  “What’s the reading now?”  Aleck asked, but she wasn’t there, she strained to see him and could only just see the top of his head.

“I’m stopping your flat burning down.  Little busy!” she shouted.

“Red!”

“WHAT?” she stomped rapidly on the dying flame.

“RED!!” he yelled as a large mass slammed into her knocking her to the floor.  Aleck lay over her body shielding her own.

“Ummm Aleck...what are you doing?” she questioned as she tried not to giggle. 

“The spindle is red I feared it was going to explode.” Pushing up onto his elbows he laughed.

“Well we seem to be…” Alice yelped as the fuses blew, sparks flying all over.  Aleck wrapped himself over her, arms braced by her head in his sweet show of chivalry shielding her from the worst.  “I was going to say, we seem to be alright.”   
Aleck chuckled lifting his head to survey the damage.  “Well all seems well now.”

“Thank you, for protecting me.” she smiled pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.  Aleck was about to reply when a gruff response came.

“What the hell is he exactly protecting you from, Love?”

 

\----

 

“Evie, I have reason to believe a colleague at the Royal Institution has fallen under the influence of Starrick.  Recently he has received more funding towards his research and there are rumours of outside influences taking interest.” Aleck sighed over the tea Alice handed him and Evie before returning to her notes.  “I believe his research was looking into phrenology and looking for traits in the skulls of individuals.  He was harping on about how it ‘would ensure those of criminal descent remain controlled like vermin.’  I understand this is going to be a popular science but could be used as a tool for control.”

 

“Thank you Aleck, we will look into these and see what is going on.”

 

“I pray you do, who knows what they will do with the information.  Oh bollocks!” he shouted as the tea spilt onto his hand.

“Come here you.”  Alice grabbed the burned hand wrapping it in the damp cloth and dabbing some of the spilt liquid away.

“Oh Alice, I fear I would lose my head without you here.”

“Well, shame she will have other duties to complete.” grumbled Jacob arriving after a brawl, his eyes scowling at Alice’s hand.  “It would be a pity to break up a wonderful team.”

“Aye, that it would be.” Aleck replied.

 

\----

 

“Aleck would you hold the ladder please?” Alice called, box balanced carefully atop her head.  “It’s a little high, are you sure you don’t want me to do it?”

“No I’m fine, just the ladder is wobbling.”

“Here.”  he held the ladder as she managed to get the box on the shelf on tiptoe.  As she relaxed her heel missed the step and strong arms caught her around the waist.

“My hero.” she giggled as Aleck let her down.

She didn’t see Jacob in the window.

 

\----

  
“Thank you for the carriage ride home.”

“A gentleman always makes sure a Lady is home safe, plus who knows where Starrick’s vagabonds may be!”

“Make sure you get home safe too!” she prodded.

“Well I have more than enough Voltaic charges…”

“Aleck!”

“For you I will.”

She giggled as she reached for her key into the rooms, a familiar shadow watching but not approaching.

 

\----

 

“We need more information Aleck, this man is wrapped up with plenty of Starrick’s men but he keeps nothing at home.”

“I know he has chambers near the Institution, but he is very secretive.”

“None enter except for investors, and you are about to become one.”  Evie handed him an envelope.  “Alice you best listen to this as you are needed.”

“Sure thing boss.”

“This so called Doctor is hosting a party tomorrow at his home.  You and your ‘fiancee’ are to attend with the intention of funding his research.  When you meet him Alice will pickpocket his keys and get them to Jacob who will be disguised as your coachman.  He’ll pass the keys to me and I’ll search the lab, meanwhile he’ll scour the house one more time.  All you two need to do is remain inconspicuous until the keys are ready to be returned.”

“FIANCEE!”  Jacob shouted startling the group.  “Isn’t worker and scientist enough I mean do they even need to be that close?”

“Ja...cob?” Alice stared at him in puzzlement.  Evie’s plan was sensible and it was logical for her and Aleck to act that way.  Bringing a mistress or servant would be looked down upon.  “I don’t see the problem?”

“You don’t see the problem?  How can you not?” he snarled.

“It’s a good plan Jacob.  Yes, I don’t see the problem.  Now get over it.  I have a dress to buy.”

“Aleck a word” he snarled at the startled scientist.

 

\----

 

It was the day of the party and Alice had spent the day on the train getting ready with Evie.  She had chosen a simple dress with a scoop neck, the latest trend to show one’s decolletage.  Simple embroidery and beads emphasised her breasts already pressed up high by the corset underneath.  Thankfully she was not required to wear a bustle as she and Aleck were not playing a rich couple.  The dress covered her simple shoes both in a rich red, her favourite colour, and handy if the night turned sour.  She carried a small purse with a cut in the lining so that she could store her stiletto blade.  

 

Evie took care to plait her hair ensuring it was tucked away, a single curl against her neck for added allure.  Stepping out into the lounge she felt Jacobs eyes roving over her body, his gaze heated as Aleck stood to greet her.  Soon they all began to depart, Alice and Aleck last to leave, strong hands held her back in Jacobs familiar grip.

“You look beautiful tonight.” his lips pressed against her neck.

“Thank you, you look rather handsome in your suit.” she replied turning in his grip to face him.  His eyes were dark and he checked her over.  “What’s wrong love?  You’ve been all out of sorts tonight.”

He growled and nuzzled against her hand on his cheek. “Just remember tonight who you belong to.” he replied voice deep and heavy teeth nipping the flesh of her palm. 

“Always.”

 

\----

 

“Darling, I’ll be back in a moment.” she pressed a soft kiss against Aleck’s cheek, slinking away into the crowd of the dancefloor.  The mission was going well and all that remained was to get the key from Jacob.  Approaching the servants entrance she stepped inside, stumbling as she felt hands push her from behind.  

“I’m sorry Alice, but you were being followed.”

“Aleck...what?”

“They will be here in a moment, what do we do, Jacob will be here soon.”

“Kiss me.”

“Alice...I....”

“Kiss me.” she grabbed him by the lapels and dragged him down as the door slammed open.  Alecks surprised gasp allowed her an opportunity for a deep and hopefully convincing kiss.  He was different to Jacob, tasting less of whiskey and smoke and certainly hesitant.  Yet it was a fraction of time before he took charge hands winding around her waist pulling her to him as she pressed against his chest.  

“All right, all right break it up!” growled Jacob yanking her away.  The crumpled forms of the guards littered behind them.

“J-J-Jacob it was cover, she…”

“Thank you for saving us, and yes it was my idea, we had little choice.”  she shrunk back under Jacob’s scowl, she ran her fingers through her ruffled hair and touched her lips realising her lipstick was smeared.  “Now have you got the key I need to…”  JAcob stormed off to the door opening it slightly and sliding the key along the floor.

“Key is returned, we’re leaving.” he growled pulling her along to the carriage as a dazed Aleck followed behind.

 

\----

 

“How could you just toss it back in there like that!” shrieked Alice as Jacob stormed across the platform.  “He’ll know it was taken, all of our work for nothing.”

“Well it’s not as if you were in any condition…”

“Stop being such an arse.  I could have played it off as my Fiancee.”

“Pretend Fiancee.”

“My Fiancee took me for a moment of passion as we are young!”

“HE IS NOT YOUR FIANCEE.”

“THEY DIDN’T KNOW THAT YOU ARSE!”

“If I may…”

“No you stay out of this Aleck...I like you and I’d hate to have to change that.”

“For fucks sake Jacob.  Get a hold of yourself.”

“Oh I’m sorry did I upset your precious Fiancee?”

“Get that stick out your ass Jacob, at least he isn’t acting like a total brat.”  Alice bellowed stomping away at speed towards the carriage.  She would get her clothes and go, he was being such an ass.  He knew the mission came first.

 

\----

 

Packing her back she grabbed her street clothes not bothering to change she just needed to get away from the stifling anger from Jacob.  He knew it was pretend and yet he was acting like a child.  From behind she heard the door open and close despite her growl of wanting to be alone.  Perhaps it was Evie looking for an update.  The lock turning caught her attention.  

“Running so soon.”  Spinning around she saw Jacob’s large mass filled the doorway, face hidden by his top hat.  “Or going back to your Fiancee?”

“Are you still on about that?  I don’t harbour any feelings for Aleck.  What makes you think that?”

“Hints here and there.  You’ve been awfully close lately.” he replied, voice low and guarded.

“Jacob, I love you, I don’t hold feelings for Aleck except friendship.  If it makes you feel better I didn’t even enjoy his kiss cause...umpf!!!”  

 

Jacob crossed the room in a flash hands cupping her cheeks roughly as his lips sought her own in a searing kiss.  Nipping her lips in his ferocity he held her firm as he demanded a kiss, his tongue tangled with her own as she whimpered under his touch.  His hands released her as they roamed her body caressing her waist and gripping the sleeves of her dress.  

 

The sound of seams tearing filled her ears as she shrieked trying to pull away as the sleeves tore widening the neck of her dress and causing it to slip.  

“Jacob what are you doing?” she squeaked as he drew his Kukri blade.

“Reminding you who you belong to.” sliding the blade carefully against her as he made a slice in the front of the fabric.  “Try not to move.”  fisting his hands in the fabric it came away easily in his hands shearing the fabric in two as he tore the dress in two all the way to the floor.  Alice beat against his shoulders trying to stop his bestial act as he manhandled her pulling the fabric away from her exposing her corset and dampened smalls.

 

“No chemise love?  How daring of you.”

“It would show with this new neckline!” 

“Of course” he growled, she whimpered as she felt the blade press against the small of her back sawing through the laces of her corset.  Soon it was torn away and discarded across the room along with the blade as his large hands wrapped around her chest squeezing and teasing her nipples roughly as her back pressed into his chest.  “God I love these” he moaned teeth and tongue tracing her neck as she was helpless in his arms.

 

With a twist and a trip she landed with a groan on the bed, her hair fanning around her as he stood watching like the hunter he was.  Her blood was on fire, whatever had riled him up so much she was certainly enjoying the outcome.  Something about him being fully clothed and her almost naked was sinful.

“I don't know why you're smiling love you're in a lot of trouble.”

Alice smiled cupping her breasts and teasing where he left off, his eyes flared in anger.  “You just can't behave can you?” She responded by one hand travelling to the open crotch of her bloomers teasing her already sensitive clit.  Jacob responded in kind, grabbing her discarded dress and tearing strips off as she moaned exploring herself more.  “Oh darling.  What am I going to do with you?”  Grasping the fabric in his hands he snapped the fabric tight as she rolled ready to pounce away.

 

“You'll have to catch me first!” She giggled darted for the other exit of the carriage into Evie's quarters.  For a moment she thought he may let her go and run naked in the train, but sure enough he grabbed for the waist aiming to drag her back but he didn't expect the kick to his shin and pulling hard on his fingers causing him to drop her hard on her knees allowing her to crawl further her fingers tapping against the wooden floor.  

“Think you're clever eh?” He snarled. Wrists clamping around her ankles and dragging her bodily towards him, despite her best efforts or fight him off.  Sitting on her hips he pinned her legs and body face down as she sought anything to aid her escape.  Rough fingers lightly trailed up her spine, tracing the muscles as she patted from her fight.  “Not going to fight me love?  Has Aleck worn you out?”

“What the hell are you on about!” She shouted flailing an arm at him.

 

Lightning fast he had it held behind her, and the other soon after, fabric wrapping over her arms as he lashed wrist to elbow.  “Struggle.” He commanded, but it was useless, she was bound and helpless.  Jacob purred in satisfaction as he rolled her over, her bound arms arching her back and displaying her breasts like dessert platter.  With a feral growl he resumed his light touched, from her cheek, to her lips and down to her chest, skirting around each mound and avoiding her aching nipples.  “You look delicious.” Bending over his tongue teased each mound kissing and sucking but still denying her the pleasure.  While one hand massaged her neglected breast, the other danced across her stomach and to her aching clit, her arousal already seeping.  “So wet Love, is…”

“It’s not for Aleck you numbskull!  It's for you, I can't believe it, the great Jacob Frye is Jealous!” she giggled through gasps as he stroked her slit.  “ oh god it explains so much.” She gasped as he slid a finger inside.  “Uhhh….I…oh...God, Jacob!  I love you!”

“Yet you think this is funny, I think you still need a reminder.”  With ease he scooped her up lifting her back to the bed, this time however he placed her face down, dragging her hips back till she could stand on the floor.  Provocatively she wiggled, trying to lure him to finish what they started.

 

Cold air hit her cheeks as he peeled her bloomers down her legs, gently letting each ankle and placing her feet apart.  Without her arms to support her she turned her head and could see the hunger in Jacob’s eye as she stared at her expose slit.  Tracing his thumbs up her thighs stopping short as she tried to grind down onto him.  

 

_Crack!_ She screamed as his hand slapped down onto her arse, his fingers pinching the reddened skin as her chest heaved from the shock, yet there was something underlying the surprise and fear of pain. _Smack!_  Again she whined writing against the mattress trying to get away a second sting matching the first.  Pain blended with pleasure as he kissed his way up her spine, pinching the marks he had left.

 

“I think we need a few more don’t you.” He mumbled as he lavished attention on her neck biting and bruising love bites where they could be seen.  Alice whimpered as the roughness of fabric pulled away and his hands stopped.  Frozen in place she braced for his smack, but when it didn't arrive she breathed out yelping as the bastard had waited for her to relax landing two more.  “Here, something else to think about.”

 

Alice moaned as his finger rubbed against her clit, her hips arching to grind down on his fingers when the next round of his spanking began.

“Oh god Jacob!  Please! More!” He merely laughed guiding his thumb into her pussy slowly pumping it in and out.

“God you look magnificent.” He sighed, nipping against her hips.  “Ready for some more sweetheart.”

“Fuck, God I don’t care just give me more!” She whined rocking hips back and forth, chasing her orgasm.

Jacob laughed as he alternated swats, his thumb not quite filling her but enough to bring her climax closer.  She moaned and begged for him to add more, to take her and fuck her, but no what she did he refused.  Her climax so close but yet so far.

“God you're beautiful,” he moaned kissing her welts and pinching when she relaxed too much.  

“Please Jacob, I can’t, I need…”

“I know what you need, you trust me don't you?” He purred stroking her palms lovingly.

“Always.”

“Then time to put that sweet little mouth of yours to good use.” 

 

Checking herarms were alright in their bonds he carefully sat you up guiding you to your knees.  In a sweet gesture he helped comb her hair from her face, kissing the tears from her denied release away, he kissed her sweetly and unhurried.  Both savouring the kiss.

“I love you,” he whispered, foreheads pressed together.  

“And I you.” She smiled.

 

Standing once again he slowly began to disrobe, losing his jacket and tools of the trade until all that remained were his waistcoat, shirt and breeches.  His feet were bare and silent as they padded around the room.  Clearly he was enjoying the difference in the state of dress.  Glass in hand he knelt once more placing the cool glass to herlips.

“Drink love, I want to hear that sweet voice tonight, wouldn't want you to lose it yet.” 

Thanking him, he returned the glass to the side, unbuttoning his trousers as he stalked towards her.  “Open.” 

 

Eagerly she knelt up, her bound arms jutting her breasts forward as she opened wide, licking her lips at the sight of his thick cock.  Drawing close she leaned forward tongue darting out to lick the pearl of precum on his cock making him his.  Fingers tangled in her hair, as he pressed his cock forward, her tongue lapping the head of his cock before her lips locked around the head and sucked.  

 

“God woman, you feel amazing.”  Looking at him with adoration she began to awkwardly bob dipping down as far as she could without falling and teasing the underside with her tongue.  Alice enjoyed this act, enjoyed the power of the large man above her, and she felt the familiar heat of desire rising between her legs.  “Here let me help.” With gentle movements he pressed his hips forward, watching carefully for her response.  With a soft sigh she moaned around his cock, the idea of being used sending a rush of heat through her.  Pulling out he held back eyes full of concern.  “A little more?”

 

“Yes Jacob.” She replied with a smile. “Use me.”  He grinned as she opened wide as he slid deeper.  Jacob rumbled as her thrust into her mouth a little stronger, her tongue lapping and wrapping around his length as he took his pleasure.  God she was close.  Widening her legs she tried to grind against the floor but nothing could ease the tension in her puss.  Whining, Jacob pulled away with curiosity.

 

“What's wrong?”

“Please, Jacob, I need...I need you to fuck me.  I'm dripping for you but I'm so empty.”

“Perhaps it is time for a little reward.”

 

Rescuing the Kukri blade from the floor he quickly cut the bonds and helped massage the aching flesh.  Lifting Alice easily to the bed he fetched the drink once more before pushing her back on the bed.  Starting with her lips he kissed her warmly, his mouth tasting of fresh whiskey, their bodies pressed together as her breasts rubbed deliciously over the fabric of his waistcoat.

 

“I promised a reward didn't I?” He smiled wickedly as she bit her lower lip in anticipation.  “Hold the bed frame, I want you to keep your hands there because I asked, I don't want to bind you.”

 

“Yes Jacob,” she purred reaching for the metal frame.  He smiled drawing back, as she arched missing his contact.  

“One step at a time.” He began tracing her skin with the barest of touches, his fingertips teasing her nipples, her mouth, even her clit.

“Dammit Jacob!” She hissed.  “I'm ready, please, please fuck me! Or have you forgotten how?”

He froze at her comment, finger pressed to her clit but teasingly not moving.  “Oh sweet thing, I know you're ready, I can hear the sound your wet puss is making.” He thrust two fingers in as if to prove a point.  “But you see, I have a point to make and you are not nearly as mad with want as I have been these last few weeks.”

“So you are jealous!” She moaned as he steadily thrust his fingers, curling them just so to make her hips buck. 

“Of Aleck?  No, the man is clueless, but you. Are. Mine. And you have been to close to others who have no right to have you.”

“No one’s had me since you”

“Well, I don't play well with others.”

“brat.”

“Mine.” He sped up feeling her insides behind to quiver as her hips rocked in desperation.  But once again he pulled away.  

“Son of a Bitch,” she screamed in frustration.  A third time she was so close to be denied.  

 

A soft rapping on the door caught their attention as the lock rattled due to the visitor.

“Jacob are you in there?  I wanted to talk.”

Aleck.  Sweet, dense Aleck.

Jacob indicated to be quiet, lifting her roughly so that she wrapped her legs around his waist.  With as much delicacy as he could he pressed her against the wall trapping her.

“What can I do for you Aleck, I was busy changing.” He smirked hand going to his trousers.  His plan became clear as she felt the head of his cock pressing against her.

“Quiet.” He mouthed. 

“It was about Miss Alice.  Is she there.”  Cupping a hand over her mouth she held to his desperately.

“No,” he replied pressing forward “She left much earlier and I’m not sure when she’ll... _ come.”   _ He added snapping his hips forward, seating him deep inside her as she bit back a scream.  Even with preparation he was thick and she was so close to her peak.  Teeth near her ear he whispered his instruction as he held her hips firm. “Make sure he doesn't hear you, else I’ll open the door and let him watch, and don't you dare come.”

“Oh.  Well I know you and I had that talk beforehand.”  _**Thrust.  Whimper.** “ _ And I wanted to check there was no bad blood between us.”   _**Thrust.**  “ _ It was heat of the moment and well, it was her idea.”

“Oh was it now?” _**He raised his eyebrow before hitting deeper.**_  “It must of been terrible.”

“What?”  _**Jacob sped up as she bit her finger to be quiet.** “ _ Oh no, it was rather wonderful in fact.”  _   **She hit his shoulders as he felt her quiver.  Once more he plumed out dropping her to the floor before positioning her so she bent and braced the wall with her chest.** _  “So soft…”    **_She moaned quietly as his fingers, pressed her clit, testing her sensitivity as Aleck babbled.  She could feel Jacobs hands shake with contains fury, which he replaced with the methodical torture and ravaging of her body._ **

“Aleck…” _**Jacob growled in warning as he slid inside Alice once more, his new position allowing him deeper and harder.  As he took her with pent up fury.**_

“What I meant to say was it was an accident and won’t happen again.”

“I hope not.”   **_He could feel her tightening and trying not to come, with a smirk he reached around and circled her throbbing clit as she whimpers orgasm speeding towards her._ **  “Good night Aleck.”  **_She struggled trying to get away from his fingers, but he would not budge._ **

“Ah Good night Jacob.”

 

He withdrew as Alice slid to her knees, they had both been so close, but Jacob had denied them both.

 

“Jealousy.  Really Jacob.”

“He's clever and can offer you a life I could never lead.  You could have peace.  Of course… I…” He slid down the wall opposite. Head in hands.  “Youre beautiful and clever, he would do no wrong to you...ouch!” He whined as a boot hit his arms.  The fire in Alice's eyes fearsome.

 

“I chose you, you, you, thick headed brat!  If I wanted safe, I wouldn't have given in to the desire between us and have less of my clothing ruined by blades.  I chose you Jacob Frye.” She crawled to his side cupping his cheeks.  “You are brave, kind and protect the innocent, even if your methods tend to be a bit...dramatic.  But I chose you and I love you.  I want this.”

 

Pulling her down he kissed her as if his life would end if he didn't touch her.  Teeth and tongue and lips clashed as he demanded her kiss and she melted to his touch.

“Take me to bed.” She whimpered. “ and this time fuck me till I can't leave.  Take me.”

 

Jacob carried her as she tugged at his buttons and clothes and with help she stripped him, her mouth trailing over scars.  With a tug he pulls her hips to his, sliding home as he moved deep and slow savour her sounds and working her body.  He wanted it to last but she was riled up, he felt it in her hands as they urged his hips faster or when she tugged him to her breast.  It wasn't enough and he wondered how long she would last.

“Fuck Jacob, please, please please.  It's not enough.  Fcuk fuck fuck please take me, use me ravage me.  I need it love.” She wailed.

Grabbing her hips he helped move her onto knees as he slammed hard and deep, ravaging her as asking.  He smiled as one had held weakly to the bars of the bed as his hips slammed her forward and he admired his marks from earlier.  Quickly she began to tighten and he felt for her clit he found her hand toying with it.  Without mercy he yanked her hand away as she screamed and begged incoherently for her release, her words pure filth and stoking his fire.  With a smack she wailed as the red imprint made her whimper, his hand raining softer swats as he slammed into her.

“More Jacob... I need.”

Rolling to his back he sat her atop him as she gladly slid down his length. 

“Take what you need love.” He growled bouncing her once with hips as she braced herself against his chest.

“Bastard.” She moaned rocking her hips as he pressed deep.

“ _ Your  _ bastard.” He emphasised bouncing her once again.  “Here let me help.” Gripping her hips he pressed his thumbs against her clit rubbing her in slow circles, her walls already fluttering.  “Come on love, come for me, let go, time for your reward.”

 

Alice collapse onto his chest as her orgasm tore through her, it was like a blinding fire more intense bordering on painful as she whimpered her voice leaving her.  With his grip firm Jacob began to buck into her thumbs still pressed pushing her further and further.  Alice cried out his name in a litany of broken praises and pleas.  Pushing them both up he wrapped her around him as the sat face to face.

“I love you, so fucking much.” She moaned hands cupping his cheeks forcing him to hold her gaze for fear of losing herself.  “Come for me Jacob, come  _ in  _ me.” She purred seizing him in a passionate kiss in their intimate embrace.  He held her still as he desperately sought his own end his hips stuttering as he forced her towards another peak.

“Come with me.” He ordered, and she did.

“Alice.” A soft voice pulled her back to her senses.  “You need a drink.”

“Jacob?” She turned over finding him sat on the edge of the bed and gloriously naked.  “Thanks.”

“I haven't hurt you, have I?” 

“Not at all, though I think you definitely fulfilled my request.  I don't think I can walk yet.”

He chuckled in response.

“Come to bed Jacob, please?”

“I...yes.  Bed with my beautiful lover.  I'd be a fool to walk away.”  She shuffled back making room for him under the blanket, snuggling close as the man always seemed to be warm.

“Goodnight Alice.” She sighed kissing her forehead.

“Goodnight Jacob.  Don't forget, you're mine.” She replied as weariness dragged her to sleep.

 


End file.
